


The Prize

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dubious Consent (kind of), Jared is a little shit, M/M, NSFW Art, Prince Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Jensen, Warrior Jared, but a lovely one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: There is an ancient custom in the Kingdom of Morgan; the one who wins the battle chooses the best defeated warrior to be his consort. Jared was the winner and earned the right to claim Prince Jensen of Ackland. However, nothing goes as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                            

 

The sun illuminates the other man’s features, and Jared has never seen a more imposing figure, even after losing the battle and kneeling at Jared's feet.

Around him are sounds of pain, horses’ hooves, and men talking, but his attention is all on his prize, the Prince of Ackland.

The ancient custom of choosing powerful warriors defeated in battle to be consort is still respected after several centuries. And Jared earned the right to the man at his feet, and he couldn’t be prouder of himself for this.

The claim will only be complete when the other warrior is possessed and has Jared's mark on his body. And as eager as he’s to mark his prize, he doesn’t want to do it here. It’s very important to him, and he wants the privacy of his home for it. The choice is his, no one is going to touch Jensen, and Jared has already informed his men that he will return to his land as soon as their commander releases him.

Meanwhile, he watches the man kneeling. His name is Jensen Ackles, Prince of Ackland, and he’s practically a living legend, one of the best active warriors, fierce and deadly. But since nothing lasts forever in this kind of life, Jensen was defeated today, and his destiny is to become Jared’s consort.

The Prince holds his head up even under Jared’s scrutiny and the other men’s insults. His expression is neutral; there is no fear or anger on his beautiful emerald eyes. The skin covered by small brown dots attracts Jared's interest, and he wants to know if the freckles extend through the skin hidden beneath the clothes. The scene is tempting, and Jared’s member gives signs of wanting to wake up. He has to breathe deeply to calm the desire to ravish the other man immediately.

The only evidence that the kneeling warrior was in battle is a cut on his right cheek and blood-stained hands.

Curious to unravel every aspect of the once-powerful man, Jared stands behind him, watching the broad shoulders and looking down at the muscular legs and the ass he intends to fuck.

The man at Jared's feet is the ideal match for him. As the best warrior in the Kingdom of Morgan – and the queen's favorite – Jared's choice should fall on someone worthy of his power and strength. The wait for so many years was worth it, and Jensen will fulfill his new role along with him until the end of their lives.

A mark on the warrior's neck catches his attention, and he approaches Jensen to inspect it better. It looks like an animal's footprint, and Jared thinks he's seen it before.

He doesn’t have time to think about that, however, because the other man is reacting to his presence.

“Are you sniffing me?” Jared asks, but there is no answer to his question.

Jared’s men notice the interaction and laugh. “Bitch needs manners, Captain,” one of them says.

Jared is back in front of Jensen.

“Why are you sniffing me?”

Still no answer, only green eyes staring at him with a challenge.

The men scream obscenities, and Jared needs to act soon to keep his dignity intact. He holds the other warrior's hair in one hand, pulling the head back painfully.

“You’ll soon learn I don’t tolerate disobedience,” the hand in Jensen's hair tightens even more. “I asked you a question, _Your Highness_.” The tone of debauchery is inevitable.

Despite Jensen's neutral expression, his eyes show certain curiosity.

“You stink, Captain. I hope you at least take a shower before.”

The laughter increases and Jared's blood boils with the audacity of the other man. So, he pushes Jensen's head to his crotch, rubbing it against the Prince's nose.

“You better get used to it, Your Highness. It's what you'll smell for the rest of your life.”

The men hiss, encouraging Jared to fuck Jensen. And he’s sure the show would be much appreciated, but it isn’t what he planned.

He feels his dick growing fat in his pants and loosens the hold he has on the warrior's head to avoid choking him. To his surprise, the kneeling man is sniffing him again and rubbing his cheek on his groin.

“It looks like you got a little bitch over there, Captain,” a man jokes while the others laugh.

Jared pulls Jensen's head out of his groin, staring into the intriguing green eyes, which now demonstrate amusement.

“What’s your problem?” The tone is low because he doesn’t want his men to listen to what is being said.

“I'm getting used to my new life,” Jensen says smiling, perfect white teeth on display. “But you still need a good shower.”

“Fucking cheeky bastard! You won’t be laughing when you see what I have kept for you, Highness,” Jared points to his crotch, but any inconvenient answer the other warrior might have doesn’t come out because they are interrupted by one of the soldiers.

“General Beaver is ready to see you, Captain.”

“I'll be there in a minute, Fergus.” Turning to his men, he uses his best authoritarian tone, “The show is over, guys.” And the men disperse quickly.

Jared turns to face his captive again, “But it's just the beginning between us, Your Highness.” He turns around and starts walking to the General's tent without waiting for the answer, which comes anyway.

“I can barely wait, Captain.”

He'll definitely have work to tame the little shit. That won’t be a problem, however, because Jared loves challenges and he’s very good at dealing with wild animals as well.

He smiles. His future is promising, and the sweet expectation for what lies ahead makes him move faster. The sooner he finishes with the General, the quicker he will be on the way home and closer to Jensen’s claim.

The report to General Beaver doesn’t take long, and the spoils of war couldn’t be better. The future alliance with the King Josh of Ackland after the Prince's claim is inevitable and the Kingdom of Morgan will be even more powerful.

Before he can leave the tent, however, a firm hand holds his arm.

“Son.” Jared looks at worried eyes and now isn’t the general speaking. It’s his mentor and the father figure who saw him grow up from a small boy in the strong and powerful warrior he’s today. “Are you sure you don’t need an escort on the way home?”

Touched with the older man's concern, Jared smiles.

“Don’t worry, Jim. I can handle it.”

“I know you can, son. But the Prince is a dangerous man, and there’s a lot at stake here.”

The general's concern is genuine, and Jared knows his abilities aren’t being questioned.

“Yes, he is.” He stares at the other man and lets his emotions show on his face. “But there is something else, a kind of powerful connection between us. I can’t explain it. I just feel it's the right thing to do.”

After a moment of hesitation, Beaver seems to understand what Jared is trying to explain.

“Your instincts have always been excellent, son. I trust you and your decision. Have a good time on your way home.”

The older man's arms open, and Jared doesn’t hesitate to enter them, hugging his mentor forcefully.

“Thank you, Jim.”

He leaves the General's tent confident and anxious to begin the journey back home. He has a Prince to claim after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jared leads his horse masterfully through the undergrowth, and Jensen follows him on foot, the rope that holds his hands attached to the horn. The Sun is punishing them, and Jared has sweat pouring down in places he doesn’t want to think about.

His captive hasn’t yet lost his pace, and Jared is amazed at Jensen’s resistance. Even his horse is showing signs of fatigue, but Jared doesn’t intend stopping for now, and they walk another mile before the other warrior breaks the silence.

“Water, please,” Jensen says, the Prince’s dirty hair is soaked with sweat and his cheeks are red.

“Only when we get on my land.”

He hates refusing the water for the other man, but it’s not worth the risk even though there is no hint of rebellion in Jensen. The Prince is a warrior after all, and one of the best. The tiredness caused by dehydration will be his ally when the time comes, especially since he doesn’t want to have to tie Jensen completely. The plan is to immobilize him enough to avoid a confrontation at the time of the claim, allowing a certain freedom of movement to the other warrior. The intention is that both enjoy the act and not just Jared. When it comes to sex, he’s not selfish.

Busy with his plans, Jared only notices the nervousness of the animal between his thighs too late. The horse rears, and he is not ready for it.

The last thing he sees before hitting the ground is the prince's shocked face.

  
Α&Ω

 

The return of consciousness is slow. For a moment he doesn’t know where he’s. His first instinct is to bring a hand to his aching head, but strong fingers prevent his progress. The reaction is immediate, and he struggles with restraint, finally opening his eyes and staring at large, bright green eyes.

And Jared remembers.

“Jensen?” His voice comes out softer than he'd like, but the quick demonstration of weakness doesn’t alter the neutral expression that the other man is using again.

“Calm down, Captain, it's okay. It’s just a bump on the head. You’re going to survive.”

“What the hell happened?” He no longer resists, lying down again on what he realizes now are furs that were packed on his horse, and Jensen releases his arms. He decides he can relax a little because if the Prince had wanted to run away, he would have done that while Jared was passed out.

“A snake on the way,” he says, pointing to his right, and Jared can see the dead reptile on the ground.

“My horse!” He shouts, trying to get up, but Jensen stops him again, “He's fine. Look to your left side.”

He does as Jensen says, and his stallion is grazing quietly beside the road. Sighing relieved, he turns to face his captive, and another worry emerges from his mind.

“Why are you still here?”

The other man's gaze is one of the confusions, and Jared notices that Jensen’s hands are no longer tied.

“What do you mean?” The Prince asks.

“You could have run away. That's what I probably would have done.” He's ashamed to admit it, but it's the truth. An opportunity like this shouldn’t be thrown away.

“Our destinies are entwined.” The simple statement seems an absolute truth that is coming from the other warrior’s mouth. And Jared becomes more and more intrigued by the Prince and his real intentions, yet he won’t lower the guard, at least until the claim.

Jared’s lips curls into a smirk “So eager for my huge cock, _Your Highness_. Who would have thought it?!”

“Are you just going to talk all day, Captain? Or are we going to continue the journey to your land in this century yet?”

 _Oh, God_. Only him to find the most annoying consort on the Earth. And the most handsome too, even with the plump lips pursed in a self-satisfied smirk.

He rolls his eyes, “Very soon you will see a lot of action, Your Highness.” Jared begins standing up, refusing the other man's help. Except for the slight pain where his head hit the ground, he feels good and ready to get back on the road. A bump on the head is nothing compared to the conditions in which he has already fought and won.

Jensen is compliant while Jared ties his hands again and makes no more inappropriate remarks while they both walk to the horse grazing.

The rest of the journey to his land occurs without incident and by the time they finally arrive at Jared's house, he can’t think of anything else besides claiming the other warrior.

Jensen shows tiredness, being dirtier than when they left the camp.

Some servants approach the two warriors, and Jared entrusts his precious treasure to three of them.

“Prepare him,” Jared commands, only dismounting when Jensen leaves his field of vision. Stretching his aching muscles, he breathes deeply, trying to control the euphoria. After today, his life will no longer be the same. There will be fame and more power with the Prince as his consort, and he can hardly wait for that.  Besides, it will be fun to tame that wild kitten and have him wrapped around his dick as long as they live.

The priority, however, is a nice relaxing bath. Then, he remembers Jensen's comment on his smell, and for a moment he’s tempted not to bathe, but the sweat, dust, and smell of his horse are impregnated on his clothing and skin, and that’s uncomfortable. Deciding to take a shower, he walks toward his room, already imagining various ways of domesticating his beautiful Prince.

 

Α&Ω

 

Clean, Jared feels like a renewed man and not even the bump on the head bothers him. Alex, his servant, helps him put on a wine robe, which was specially made for this occasion. His long hair is loose, and his skin exudes the perfume of aromatic oil used in the bath.

“You are perfect, sir,” the other man says, and his young face is pure admiration.

Jared's laugh echoes around the room and Alex smiles along with him.

He knows the younger man has a crush on him, but Jared prefers older men. So, there was never anything between them, but Alex became more than a servant, he’s a friend and confidant as well.

“Your opinion is suspect, Alex.”

The servant's broad smile has a calming effect on Jared, and he hugs the young man, “Wish me luck, kiddo.”

“Best of luck to you, Jay. I'm sure you'll be the happiest man in the world.” The words are sincere, and Jared kisses the top of the boy's head before releasing him.

“Thank you,” he says cheerfully. “Now I have a wild cat to claim.”   

 

Α&Ω

 

When Jared enters the nuptial chamber – which will finally be used after years of waiting – his mouth starts to water, and his whole body reacts to the stunning vision of the Prince. As a consequence, his dick inevitably grows under the robe.

Jensen is on the bed, naked as the day he was born, completely clean and beautiful. The scars, probably from years of battle, don’t diminish the beauty of pale skin covered by little brown dots. The curiosity about the extent of the freckles is satisfied, but the desire to explore every inch of skin increases.

The green eyes staring at him remain calm despite the vulnerability of his owner, whose wrists are pinned to the headboard. The bowed legs aren’t tied – as Jared ordered – and they open, in a clear invitation.

When Jared’s gaze travels up the other man's groin, he can’t restrain his surprise. Jared has never seen anything so big and thick. And Jensen isn’t hard yet. The relief he feels for knowing that thing won’t come close to his ass is great, but he’s offended. After all, he is the bigger man, so it would be natural for his member to be bigger too.

“Do you like what you see, Captain?” The man on the bed asks, lifting his hips suggestively.

The smirk on the beautiful freckled face is enough to make Jared compose himself, and he lies.

“I've seen bigger.”

“I bet you have.” Jensen knows it's a lie, and that's evident from his expression, but Jared doesn’t pull back. He's in charge today and for the rest of their lives, and he's going to show it to the Prince.

Then Jared approaches the bed and unties his robe with one hand, letting it fall to the floor and revealing his body with pride. He’s tall, strong, well-defined, and proportionate. The appreciative gaze Jared receives only confirms that.

Jensen's body also reacts, and the man's member begins to swell in the middle of the open legs.

Suddenly, there is an urgency to take what is his, and Jared reaches for the oil bottle strategically placed next to Jensen's waist. Lubrication is done without taking the eyes of the man on the bed, who follow everything with interest.

The strokes on his cock are deliberately slow, a show of dominance, and Jared takes the opportunity to touch Jensen's skin for the first time with the fingers of his left hand.   

Stormy green eyes are full of desire, and Jared cannot wait on any longer. The time has come.

He climbs on the bed and settles between the Prince's open legs. The first touch of their members makes Jensen groan, and Jared has never heard a more passionate sound. He rolls his hips against Jensen’s, and the slide of their dicks is better than he expected.

Jensen's open mouth is inviting, and he leans down to kiss it. His tongue invades the warm cave, and the other man surrenders to the kiss. Jared couldn’t have wished for a more perfect consort.

With a slight bite on the other warrior’s lower lip, Jared releases the seductive mouth and lowers his head to Jensen's shoulder, wanting to mark the pale skin. When his lips touch it, however, sharp teeth bite Jared's shoulder at the same time as there is the sound of ropes breaking and strong arms holding him in a death grip.

“Wha...”

His instincts tell him to fight, but the speed of Jensen's attack leaves him in a kind of shock. Teeth are still on his shoulder, and he remains trapped in the fortress of arms around him.

Fire spreads from the bite to the rest of his body, and everything becomes hazy. He wants to scream for help, but his mouth doesn’t seem to work. His heart accelerates impossibly, and the impression is it will explode in his chest. Nothing makes sense in his stunned brain, and everything starts spinning. The last thing he sees before passing out is green eyes and a mouth full of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Consciousness returns with the speed of lightning, and he breathes in so deep that the air invades his lungs at once, making Jared sit on the bed in absolute terror. He thinks he will hyperventilate, but strong hands on his arms and a deep voice have a calming effect, although he doesn’t know why.

“Calm down, sweetheart, it's okay. You'll be fine.”

_Sweetheart? What the fuck is going on here?_

“Take a deep breath. Slowly. C’mon.”

He focuses on the voice and does as he’s told, finally being able to breathe right after a few minutes.

When Jared opens his eyes, the same emerald green gaze is the first thing he sees, but there is no blood on that sinful mouth.

_Blood. Son of a bitch._

He struggles to free himself from the other man.

“Don’t touch me! Back off!”

Jensen releases his arms, pulling away and raising his hands in surrender as Jared moves away from him until his back touches the headboard. It's as much as he can get away from the man for now.

Jared remembers the bite and brings a hand up to his shoulder.

“What did you do to me? Who are you?”

Under his fingers, there is only one sore spot, and what he thinks is a scar –  teeth marks.

_How is that possible?_

“How long have I been out?”

“His ability to talk too much hasn’t changed at all,” the other warrior says with a grin, which leaves Jared even more exasperated. “Calm down, sweetheart, and I'll explain everything.” 

“Don’t call me that, or I'll kick your ass.” How did everything go to hell so fast?

Jensen's expression still retains some amusement, despite the seriousness of his voice.

“You've been out for about an hour. The transformation was fast.”

“Transformation? What are you talking about?” Jared starts to panic again. _What did the other man do to him?_

“Jesus Christ, Captain! If you shut up, I'll be able to explain.” Now the other man looks annoyed, and Jared forces himself to be quiet, though there is still a challenge in his posture.

“I’m an Alpha.”

“The mark on his neck,” Jared talks without thinking. He knew he had seen that before. Now he remembers, in the history books. “But you were not extinct?” _Why the hell can’t he keep his mouth shut?_

Jensen rolls his eyes, but doesn’t rebuke him again, and continues to speak.

“My pack is the last, and we have done an excellent job in perpetuating our lineage. But the victory of his Kingdom was unexpected, and I was without options. I knew I would be part of the terms of the alliance between your King and my older brother, who is the Alpha Pack. But everything changed when I was given to you and got even better with your announcement that the claim would be private. I knew it would be so much easier to fight you alone. So, I decided to wait. Except I didn’t expect a change of plans.”

Everything is surreal, but Jared is curious about what Jensen has to say.

“When you got close, and I smelled your scent for the first time, I had to make a huge effort to control the wolf in myself and avoid claiming you in front of everyone.”

“You bastard! You said I was stinking. You wanted to cut me down in front of my men.”

“Humor was just a distraction. You still don’t understand the effect of scent for us, but it's compelling. All I could think about was ripping your clothes off and fucking you, making you mine. My wolf only wanted to dominate, regardless of the consequences. I regained control in time, but it was a close call.”

“You wish! Did you think I was just going to lie down and take it?” The other man’s audacity is annoying.

“It's the rule between us, sweetheart. You’re my Omega, and we are true mates. We’re meant to be together. You’re a formidable opponent, and it’s a privilege to have fought against you. It will be a privilege to have you as my Omega.

“Omega? What did you do to me?”

“I gave you a gift. I’ve been looking for my true mate for years and never imagined he would be a human. The transformation was necessary; only then can we live the fullness of our lives.”

Anger takes over him again, and there is a sense of betrayal and manipulation as well.

“I did not ask for that, asshole!” Jared screams. “I had no choice.”

The accusation, however, falls flat with the Prince's next words, “Did you give me a choice, Captain? The claim was never my option either.”

The other warrior has a valid point, of course, but it's all too recent for Jared to be rational about it.

The next thing he knows is there’s a fire on his body that hadn’t been there before. It's a heat that runs through his body, and he just wants to rip off the robe Jensen must have put on him when he passed out.

His cheeks burn, and he's all sweaty. The erect member in the middle of his legs is only now perceived by him, and he needs something, but he can’t define it. And when a strong musky – spicy and pine – invades his nose for the first time, he can understand what the Prince was talking about the scent. It's the most tempting smell he's ever felt.

“Damn it, Jensen! What's happening to me?”

“Considering your age, it’s normal to get in heat soon after the turn.”

Jared feels offended.

“If you wanted someone younger, why bite me?”

“I had no choice. You’re my true mate.”

“Asshole! He grunts.” And, by the way, he notes his asshole is an essential part of this crazy story. He feels abnormal damp in it. Something that has never been there before and is soaking his robe. The truth is that his hole needs to be filled whether Jared wants it or not. He needs this, as much as his lungs need air, and he’s mortified with that.

“Oh, God! What the hell did you do to me?” He complains again as he pulls the robe off his hot body.

Jensen’s smile is broad and predatory, and the Alpha is sniffing the air, probably being affected by the smell that Jared is exhaling. The huge cock is standing hard against the Prince’s belly.   

As much as his brain doesn’t want to, his traitorous body is reacting to the Alpha's scent as alcohol reacts to the fire. It’s irrepressible, and Jared is about to beg. There is no need for that, however, because Jensen is on top of him with the same speed a kissing flower takes to move its wings.

Now his mouth that is invaded by the other man’s one and the perception about everything is more accurate and exciting. Maybe it’s triggered by his new status as an Omega.

The Alpha grabs his jaw, kissing him. It’s not gentle, but it’s hungry, raw, and animalistic. All that he has lived so far is unimpressive compared to the intensity of Jensen's mouth and the substantial body above him. 

A trail of liquid runs out his entrance, and he breaks the kiss reluctantly.

“What the fuck is that dripping from my…?” He doesn’t have the guts to finish the sentence.

Jensen looks at him in shock. “I will never understand how I was to end up with the most inappropriate Omega on Earth.” But Jensen’s smiling when he completes, "That's slick, and all omegas secrete it when they're excited. It’s similar to what happens to human women, sweetheart."

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” He feels outraged. "And if you haven’t noticed yet, I'm a man." He lifts his hips from the bed, rubbing his erection against Jensen.

“I'm very aware of this, swee...Jared.” The sound comes out a little strangled, and Jared can see how much the movements are affecting the other man.

Jensen isn’t the only one, however, because Jared’s body seems to burn even more when the Prince drags the full lips along his jaw, breathing into his ear before burying his nose against Jared’s hair. The Alpha inhales deep, and Jared no longer thinks the humidity in his ass is strange.

“Please…” The urgency for something else makes him beg.

Jared hears a growl coming from the other man, and it’s of satisfaction and possessiveness. Without delay, he’s flipped on his stomach, and Jensen's cock is rubbing between his buttocks. And it's a prelude to what's going to happen inevitably.

He’s a mixture of anxiety and fear. Anal sex is nothing new to him, but he hasn’t been fucked for years. And whenever that happened – as a fundamental requisite of the training to be a warrior – his pleasure was never a partner's priority. So, he never saw the appeal in this kind of sex.

Besides that, the unusual size of Alpha's cock makes him believe this won’t be good for him. Still, his body seems to act on its own, and his legs open even further, allowing full access to his leaking hole.

Strong fingers close over his wrists, pinning them down to the mattress.

“Don’t move.” It’s an order, and Jared is tempted to disobey, but then his buttocks are being opened, and something hot and wet touches his hole.

“Holy shit, man!” He didn’t expect it, and his first reaction is to close the legs, embarrassed, but Jensen isn’t having any of that. A well-placed slap leaves his ass burning.

“Do not move, Jared! And for fucks’ sake, relax.”

As much as rebellion is tempting, Jared obeys. Maybe this kind of behavior is typical in Jensen's Kingdom.

Submission makes the alpha growl, and it’s a sound of contentment.

The soft and wet licks soon give way to sink the tongue deep into Jared’s opening. A burst of delightful shot through his whole body when he allows himself to feel the new sensations without shame. And it’s indescribable, making Jared arch his back and moan loud.

He’s sure this isn’t the first time the Alpha does it, and there is a twinge of jealousy in Jared’s stomach. But Jensen pulls his tongue out and swirls it around the rim, driving any other thoughts out of his mind. The Prince alternates between licking and pushing the tongue in and out of Jared's ass. There is plenty of slick coming out of him, and he feels some of it dripping down his thighs.

A new wave of heat hits his body, and Jared writhes on the bed, whining helplessly, torn between the talented tongue in his ass and the friction of his hard cock against the bed. Drops of sweat trickle down his neck and the embarrassment comes back from knowing he needs Jensen's cock inside him now.

Realizing his affliction, his mate gives one more lick over his hole before placing himself on top of him again. And the Alpha’s perception of his emotions is something unexpected, but welcome.

Nervousness comes back when Jensen lines up his huge cock, nudging it against his weeping and hungry hole. It only takes time for Jared moan, and the Prince’s entire length fills him in a unique movement.   

The expected pain doesn’t come, but he screams anyway, and Jensen purrs against his ear, “It's all right, Jared. Your body is ready for this now.”

And Jared believes in him.

In seconds the other warrior is pounding into him while strong hands press his shoulders against the sheets, and the only sensations he feels are waves of pleasure through his body.

The pace the Alpha sets is brutal, and Jared moans, burying his face on the pillow.

Jensen brushes the hair from the back of his neck, kissing and licking his sweaty skin. This should be disgusting; however, it makes Jared’s body vibrate, responding as if it has a mind of its own.

“Don’t do that, sweetheart. Don’t hide from me. I want to hear you,” his mate's voice came out hoarse and breathy as a result of the physical exertion being demanded of him, and the warm against the back of Jared's neck sends goosebumps down his spine.

There is no hesitation in Jared as he leaves his hiding place on the pillow, allowing the moans to come out of his mouth shamelessly.

“That’s it, baby.”

The Prince maneuvers him on all fours, fucking with abandon. Then Jensen closes his teeth over the scar on Jared’s shoulder, and nails dig into his hips. Instinct kicks in, and his body responds naturally to the rude treatment. Jared moves his head to the side, exposing his neck to his Alpha. The bite doesn’t hurt so much this time, and the fire that consumes him from the inside out comes back in full force.

When they leave the nuptial chamber, there’ll be no doubt about who Jared belongs to.

The Alpha is the perfect representation of dominance. He is all sweat and lustiness, fucking like he was born to it. And Jared is his perfect match, the strong constitution capable of receiving what Jensen has to offer with equal intensity.

Jensen pulls his cock almost the whole way out, shoving back in, all the way, and Jared begins to accept the Prince is his Alpha, understanding the enormity of what’s happening. The huge cock inside him is a reminder of ownership.

“You’re mine, Omega.” The statement is unnecessary. Jared knows that and his body too.

Jensen puts a hand in the center of his back, forcing his chest against the sheets; the change of the angle making the Alpha’s cock hit that spot inside him again and again.

The next thing he knows is the pressure of something growing inside him.

“What is that?” He asks, turning his head in Jensen's direction.

“My knot.” The answer is simple, and the pride on the Alpha’s face is apparent.

“Knot? Like a dog?” Jared doesn’t even think about the comparison he’s making.

“I'd rather not be compared to a pet.” Now Jensen seems offended and laughing isn’t appropriate while Jared has a fucking growing knot inside his ass.

“My God!” The pressure is strange initially, but he does his best to relax, which works because it gets better. The knot continues to swell, stretching his inner walls, and when it starts catching the ring of his hole, Jared comes unexpectedly and it’s so hard that he blacks out for a few seconds.

When he regains consciousness, Jensen is nuzzling against Jared’s neck. His mate’s scent is much more familiar and comforting now.

_Mine._

The word suddenly pops into his mind, and he freaks out.

_Mine forever._

It happens again, and then does he realize it’s Jensen sending the words to his mind.

 _Jensen?_ He tries.

_I can hear you perfectly, Omega._

_Cool_. It's not his smartest moment, but the news are so many that Jared is a bit stunned.

“This kind of communication is very useful. But you will need the training to avoid great mental effort and inappropriate thoughts at the wrong time.”

“Okay,” he agrees, already feeling fatigued from the effort he is making to communicate with Jensen and not wanting to think about the awkward situations that this particular ability can cause.

He’s still lightheaded when the Alpha maneuvers the two on their sides; the position is more comfortable without Jensen's weight over him.

It's the realization that Jensen is filling him with come that makes him try to pull away. But this is painful.

“Don’t move, man. We’re knotted.”

“Knotted? Like dog…”

“Shut up, Jared. Enough of insults to my kind. And don’t forget you’re one of us now.”

The rude tone loses its impact because of the sniffing and small licks on his neck.

“Every time that we…”

“Yeah. It will be the same.”

“How long it takes?”

“About an hour.”

“Oh, God!”

“You’ll still have some orgasms during that time. So, there's no reason to complain.”

Jensen moves his hips, emphasizing his point and the pressure on that place he discovered just today sends new waves of pleasure into his groin.

He has to admit the sex is fantastic. Jared thinks about all his previous sexual experiences and how they were unsatisfactory when compared to what he’s feeling now. There’s a fullness he has never experienced before. And that's something he wants to have for the rest of his life.

“Is it normal to like this a lot?” The question is stupid, but he needs to know.

Jensen laughs, the cock inside him pulling against his rim and making Jared get hard again.

“Absolutely, baby. So are my instincts to breed you.”

“Breed? What do you mean by that? Shit! I will get pregnant?” It would be the ultimate act of humiliation. As if it isn’t enough to get wet like a woman, there is also the possibility of getting pregnant.

“Well…I don’t know yet. You’re the first human I turn.” An angry look from Jared and Jensen completes. “And the last one, you can be sure of that.”

Jared’s expression softens. The sudden jealousy is unusual for him, but he feels the Alpha is his and no one is going to change that.

“Listen, let's not worry about it now. We have at least five days of heat ahead.”

“Five?” He asks shocked. “I won’t survive that.”

“You’ll, sweetheart. I’m sure.”

“Fuck. And my men? Our Kingdoms? What happens now?”

Pillow talk was never interesting to him. However, with Jensen, he doesn’t seem to be able to keep his mouth shut.

“Too bad my cum doesn’t have sleeping properties. Maybe the Kingdom’s healer can fix it,” Jensen says, his voice amused.

“Dumbass!” Jared sounds exasperated and involuntarily contracts the muscles of his hole, provoking a growl from Jensen.

 _Ah! Interesting_. The powerful Alpha is also affected by Jared. He does this once more, forcing another growl from the Prince and muscular arms tighten around him.

“Answer my question, Alpha,” he says, putting an emphasis on the last word.

“Okay, man. So calm down!”

Jared relaxes his anal muscles happily knowing he can have control over the Alpha, although minimal under the circumstances.

“Thank God!” Jensen sighs in relief, loosening the grip around him.

“The peace treaty is still valid. Nothing changes about that. The only difference is you are my consort and not the opposite.”

The implications of Jensen's words are obvious.

“We go first to my Kingdom. I'm sure my brother will be delighted that I found my true mate. There is an official mating ceremony in front of the Kingdom’s subjects, and after that, we can present ourselves before your King.”

 _Fuck!_ Jared prefers to ignore the mating ceremony for now. His immediate concern turning to his men and friends. What will everyone think about him? It’s likely that Jared will be the eternal motive for jokes from now on. Jared Padalecki, the mighty warrior who went out to claim a Prince and came back as his bitch.

“There is no shame in what happened to you, sweetheart.”

Damn Alpha and his ability to perceive Jared's emotions.

“You’re a formidable warrior. There's nothing we can’t do together, my beautiful Omega.”

The Prince pulls Jared's head gently until his lips touch. The intense kiss transmits all the pride and respect that Jensen has for him. Gradually he surrenders to his Alpha, soothing his fears and insecurities. He knows Jensen will be by his side every step of the way.

There are still two kingdoms to deal with. The mark on his shoulder is something he didn’t expect, and he still has a knot inside his ass, yet he thinks he can get used to the solid body against his back.

Only time will tell!


End file.
